Human
by AshLynnGameVerse
Summary: What happened that made him this way? What will happen in the future? What's going on in my mind as I wrote this? The answer to all of those is: I have no idea, read to find out. An Enderlox fic. Surprisingly enough, I am still rubbish at summaries. My second story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Blazicons. It's Cera. The, uh, calmer side of Cera, rather. The one that isn't ever there when Ashlynn is around. Ever. So... Ashlynn let me have a story of my own. It's an Enderlox story, so if you don't like it, you don't read it. Understand? And yes, I will be putting quotes at the start of each chapter. I hope you peeps enjoy.

* * *

_Your words in my head are like knives in my heart._

* * *

(No POV)

For once, he was silent. He sat in the little obsidian chamber that was his room, and thought about things. Just... things. The past, the future, what could have been, what has been.

He remembered when he was normal...

**_~Le Amazing Flashback to when Ty was 4~_**

"Hey Ty!"

A four-year-old ran up to him, grinning. "Look what I got!"

Ty looked. In the other kid's hand was a gleaming budder ingot. He seemed to be very proud of it.

"That's so cool," he replied, knowing it was the only answer the young budder-lover would take.

"Oh, and since it's your birthday, I got you something. Here! Happy birthday!"

Wondering, he took the parcel from Sky, which was obviously wrapped in budder-patterned paper. It was a really strange shape. Ty ripped it open and gasped.

Inside was a pair of headphones with green lights on the sides. "That's amazing! Thanks, Sky!"

The other smiled wider. "And look, you can make them bigger, so you can wear them when you're older as well!"

It was really thoughtful of the little Budder God.

_**~End of Le Amazing Flashback~**_

... He remembered when he was captured...

_**~Le Amazing Flashback to Seven Years Ago~**_

"Hey Ty!"

A taller version of the four-year-old from so long ago ran up to him. Grinning as usual. "I got something! Look!"

Ty smiled, glancing at the shiny budder sword. "Deja vu much?" Sky laughed.

"Aw, you still remember?" he teased the happy Budder God.

"I- What's that sound?"

"Yeah, I hear it too..."

A silence fell amongst the two. Then Sky smirked. "JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" he yelled.

Ty laughed, waving goodbye to the prankster. He turned around to leave, but was stopped by three men.

"You should have listened to your friend," one smiled evilly.

_**~Le Amazing Time Skip Of About A Week, And Yes, This is Still Le Amazing Flashback~**_

Ty longed to get out of this van. He knew his parents would be worried. Then he overheard the men talking in front of him.

"Well, we're lucky his teacher is one of us."

"And that the kids were about to go on a school trip..."

"AND that this one was going."

"A stroke of luck."

"Perfect timing..."

The voices faded for a while. Then...

"Ah, we're here. Get him out, will you?"

**_~End of Le Amazing_ _Flashback~_**

... He remembered when he came back...

**_~Le Amazing Flashback to Six Years and Eleven Months Ago~_**

"Ty? Why weren't you on the trip? And... why are the lights on your headphones purple? And what happened to your eyes? You've been completely out of the loop!" a concerned Sky blurted out.

Ty shifted. His wings itched under his shirt. He licked his lips nervously, making sure not to let Sky see the fangs.

"I'm not who you think I am anymore."

_**~End of Le Amazing Flashback~**_

... He remembered when everyone found out...

_**~Another One of these Amazing Flashbacks to Five Years Ago~**_

"You're a monster," was the phrase ringing in his ears.

"You're a demon," was the words that lay on the tongues of his classmates.

"You're a failure," was the speech given to him by his teachers and headteacher.

"You're always going to be my friend," was the only reassuring thing he heard that day. From Sky.

_**~End of Le Amazing Flashback~**_

... He remembered being captured the second time...

_**~Yet Another One of these Amazing Flashbacks to a Few Hours after the Last Amazing Flashback~**_

Ty ran out of the school. He couldn't take it anymore. The day had been worse than a week in the Nether.

"It's the kid again."

That voice.

"We keep running into him."

He knew them.

"How lucky we are, it seems."

His day was about to get a whole lot worse.

_**~End of Le Amazing Flashback~**_

... Too much.

He lay down again, head throbbing with memories.

Ty made a little ball of fire in his hands, and imagined throwing papery memories onto it. Watching his thoughts burn in the flames.

Little did he know that he would come back to the past soon.

So soon.

But not yet.

* * *

So. How did you like it? Pleaze leave a review. I want to see what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Blazicons. Back with a chapter. I worked hard on this one. Like, skipping revision for my upcoming tests and everything.

* * *

_Sometimes being alone is the best thing for you.  
Sometimes shutting yourself off from the world helps.  
Sometimes insanity makes you feel better._

* * *

Ty woke up to the sound of explosions and destruction. Not that he wasn't used to it by now. But today felt... different. The explosions weren't Endermen traitors, at least that's not what it sounded like. He kicked the door open and gasped.

The End was being invaded. This had happened once before, and the humans had been completely unprepared. This time...

Shards of crystal littered the ground. Patches of Endstone were black from a scorch mark or red with blood. Amber flames flew down every few seconds, but the humans appeared not to be affected by it. And his master was clearly struggling to fight back.

Ty knew he couldn't do anything to help, so he studied the humans.

One wore a blue and orange space suit, and was fighting the dragon with a sword, since they could reach it.

Another had a hood, so Ty couldn't see his face either, but he had a lot of potions that he would throw every now and again.

Two had bows and were trying to avoid hitting Space Suit. One was brown and furry and wore a suit. His friend had a chequered hoodie, but it was on the floor for some reason, and was clearly doing better with the bows than his bacca accomplice.

A Mudkip-resembling human was throwing TNT at the obsidian towers. Every now and then one would explode a crystal.

Someone dressed like a frog - although Ty suspected they were actually a frog - gave everyone food, replacement weapons, arrows and things like that.

There were two people with sunglasses there. The first was attending to everyone's wounds and passing out armor.

The second wore a purple amulet and was shouting things that Ty couldn't quite catch. They were clearly the leader of the little group. He seemed familiar in a way...

The dragon kicked Space Suit down to the ground and flew over to the tower that he was standing on. The only one that was originally without a crystal. Ty looked at it, unafraid. There were arrows and cuts all over the dragon.

"Em sitibediv non aiuq. Opet et a esseba. Mulam esse tsetop te. Tnagetorp sov te tu maut mamina snereauq te-" the dragon was cut off by an arrow in its wing. It growled and swooped back down. Ty had, by now, translated the language into English.

"You will not see me again. I need you to stay away from them. They might try to kill you, and you have to protect..."

He looked back down to see the dragon snarling and breathing flames at the one with the potions. They responded by flinging a couple of bottles at it. These evidently caused it great pain, bringing it down closer to the ground. Then the one with the amulet dove at it with an enchanted sword, delivering the final blow.

Ty heard them cheer, and the one who had been throwing the TNT smirked and said, "Since we're here, might as well loot some of this obsidian..." The others clearly agreed, pulling out pickaxes and more explosives. They walked to the closest tower.

Which happened to be the one he was sitting on top of.

He ran back down to the open door, and locked himself in, hoping they wouldn't notice. The sounds of explosions and crumbling obsidian could be heard. Then one of them yelled, "Hey, what's this? There's a door up here! Sky, come look!"

The one called Sky came over and tried the door, which was locked. Then the sound of diamond hitting iron echoed throughout the whole room. Ty hid under the bed.

"Dude, we could have just broken through the obsidian. This is a room," someone sounded puzzled.

"It might not have been for all we know."

"Check everything. Maybe we'll get some diamonds or whatever."

"Or BUDDER!"

"Guys!" Someone pulled Ty out. He looked around, trembling. Nobody recognised him.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Ty made a break and dashed towards the door. "You'll fall! The stairs-" He spread out his wings and pushed off. Where to? He had no idea. Suddenly, two people had grabbed him mid-air, and one forced him to drink something. Ty felt dizzy, and gave up. He couldn't fly with his vision like that. The three landed, Ty collapsing as soon as he touched the ground.

"What did you give him, Seto?"

"A little combination of a few potions. I put a bit of a Poison potion in with a Mundane, and enchanted it so it would give him Nausea as well. He'll be alright in a few hours," one of them replied, looking at Ty with concern. Then another person walked over to him. They seemed shocked, from what Ty could make out.

"Hey - isn't that Ty?!"

Then he blacked out.

* * *

... Yeah. Oh, and I have a little OC competition thingy. The first person to guess how I got the dragon language stuff will get their OC in the story. And no, it's not just me smushing the keyboard. Just review with your answer and OC description. If nobody guesses, I'll put one of mine in. You peeps have until Chapter 5 comes out to tell me. Bai Blazicons!


End file.
